I Hope You Dance
by DustinandMarahForLife
Summary: Dustin goes to a wedding reception and finds his partner. DustinHunter ToriBlake. Hints of ShaneKapri, CamLeanne and MarahDill


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, i think Dill was the name of that guy from 'Beauty and the Beach'. Correct me if im wrong!

**A/N:** This is completely one-shot, inpired by the song 'I hope you dance' which belongs to Lee Ann Wanack, i think. Or Ronan Keating! The first lines shouted DUSTIN! at me! So i'm just going with it! Read and review! Please!!! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**I Hope You Dance…**

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder;  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger.  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
God forbid love ever leaves you empty handed…_

Dustin walked into the large reception hall and looked around in awe, there was shades of blue mixed with the original white all over the place. Balloons and streamers were hung on the walls and a group of children had now caught some balloons and ran around chasing each other for the new toys. Dustin grinned as he remembered when he used to run around and play during the wedding receptions, but that was a long time ago.

His hazel eyes searched the crowded room for his friends, when he spotted Hunter standing against the room alone he headed over quickly. He stopped just beside Hunter and noticed his clothes, he was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and crimson tie, his hair was ruffled, but that was just the way Hunter kept it. Dustin waved a hand in front of his face to grab his attention.

"Oh, sorry Dustin, in another world. Whoa, look at you all smart and sophisticated!" Hunter smirked and crossed his arms across his chest.

Dustin hit Hunter's arm lightly and spun on the spot, "you like?" He grinned. He was wearing a white suit with a yellow shirt, his tie was white too.

"Yeah, except you didn't comb your hair."

"You can talk!"

Hunter grinned and shook his head, "how long have you been here?"

Dustin shrugged, "just got here, so where is the bride and groom?"

"They're dancing, they'll be over soon." Dustin turned to see Kapri and Shane standing beside him, Kapri wore a pink bridesmaid dress, two straps on her shoulders, her dress clung to her body and flowed down from the waist. Her blonde hair flowed down her shoulders and she was smiling brightly clung onto Shane's arm. Shane was in a black suit with a red tie and white shirt.

"Dude! Look at you man!" Dustin half hugged his best friend and winked playfully at Kapri, "well, you do seem to scrub up well then!" He ducked from the Kapri's hand and laughed. "Only joking! So, it'll be you two next right?"

Kapri blushed as Shane shook his head lightly, "come on bro, we've not been together long!"

Dustin shrugged, "ah, I bet it will." He grinned, ignoring the glares he was getting.

Hunter watched as he saw a part in the crowd ahead of him. "Here they come now."

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…

Tori held onto the bottom of her dress as she walked towards the group, "Hey guys!" She let go of her dress and Dustin stared in wonder.

Her dress was strapless and looked just like a princess dress, she had beads and sequins on the chest of the dress, she had light blue water swirls all down the dress from waist down. Her veil was white with blue swirls along the hems, her hair was up with curls flowing down her cheeks and neck, and she was wearing a huge smile that showed off her pearly white teeth.

"Whoa." Was all that Dustin could manage.

Hunter laughed and patted Dustin's back, he looked at the younger boy and shook his head. Shane spoke up, "you look…like a girl!" Kapri slapped his arm. "Ow! No, I meant, like, dude you look-"

"Beautiful." Dustin finished, he grinned and looked at Shane. Shane rubbed his arm from before and nodded.

"What he said."

"Well, thanks guys, I just wish you could have been at the wedding itself, Dustin."

Dustin nodded, "well, I'm here now aren't I?"

Tori smiled brightly and nodded, "yeah, you are."

Blake made his way through the crowd and wrapped his arm around Tori's waist, "Dustin! You made it!"

Dustin high-fived Blake and nodded, "wouldn't miss it for the world dude!"

Blake smiled, he was in a grey suit with a white tie, just like Hunter, his shirt was navy. "Well I'm glad you're here now, Tori kept yapping on about you having to be here soon!" He grinned and looked at his new wife.

Tori pouted lightly and went to comment but there was a small yelp and from a crowd of children came Marah. "Ugh! I wanna leave!" She pouted.

Marah stood between Tori and Shane, she was wearing the same dress as Kapri but hers was a light orange colour, she had one strap to her dress. Her hair was up in twists, with a few natural curls on her cheeks and out of the pins that were holding them up.

Dustin waved lightly to Marah as she smiled brightly, "Dustin!"

"Marah!" He grinned.

Tori smiled and grabbed Dustin's hand, "come dance with me!"

Dustin sighed, "Do I have to?"

Hunter laughed, "We've all had to, trust me, if she got me to dance, you can go dance with her!"

_I hope you dance,  
I hope you dance…_

A slow song filled the room as Tori dragged Dustin to the dance floor; he blushed lightly as she noticed most people were watching them. _No, watching Tori…that's it Dustin, they're watching Tori… _He looked at Tori and smiled. He placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You really do look great Tori."

Tori blushed and smiled, "so do you Dustin, didn't know you could look so good." She grinned.

Dustin rolled his eyes, "dude, I look great all the time."

"If you say so."

"I do."

Tori giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, "why couldn't you make it before Dustin?"

"I told you, I was going to be caught up in something."

"No, you lied, I know you too well Dustin. Please tell me."

"I didn't think I'd be able to watch the one person who I really cared for marry someone else."

Tori looked up, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Dustin shrugged, "Tori, you're my best friend, you know me so well, better than anyone else and no one will ever be as close to me as you are. I didn't want to lose that and I thought if I just don't go, I could avoid it. But I can't."

Tori smiled and kissed Dustin's cheek, "you'll never lose me Dustin. I'm here and I always will be."

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance.  
Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking,  
Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making…_

A tap on Dustin's shoulder jolted both friends out of their own thoughts; Dustin looked behind him and saw Marah smiling sheepishly. "Can…-"

Tori stepped out of Dustin's grasp and nodded, "He's all yours." She smiled at the two and walked over to Blake who was sitting with Hunter.

Marah looked at Dustin, both seemed a little uncomfortable when Dustin spoke up, "you wanna go…outside or something?"

Marah smiled and nodded, as she walked out the room, she passed Kapri who smiled reassuringly. Dustin noticed it but stayed silent, not knowing why he was following Marah anyway, he didn't question anything else.

They got outside and sat down on the small white bench just by the door. "It's lovely out here isn't it?"

Dustin nodded and looked up at the sky, there were no clouds in the sky, which revealed all the stars to Earth. Dustin smiled lightly and looked at Marah. "You look really nice tonight Marah."

Marah blushed and bit her lip lightly. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself, where were you today? Tori just said you were coming later."

Dustin shrugged, "busy, she understood though. And I am here now anyway."

Marah nodded. "I just wanted to say sorry about last week." Dustin closed his eyes and shook his head.

Days after Lothor was gone, Marah and Dustin got together and managed to make a real go at being a couple. It worked for the three years that passed, but now, in the fourth year, Marah had changed. She started seeing someone else behind Dustin's back, although Dustin knew about it, he waited to see how long it took for her to confess. It took three weeks for Marah to finally break them up, the new lad Dustin was being replaced by was rewarded with Marah, but not before Dustin gave him a black eye and told Marah he knew already.

They tried to avoid each other, although it was hard, when Marah was announced as an Earth Ninja, Dustin knew he was screwed. They managed to get by with talking to each other when it was needed and didn't hold and hostility towards the other.

"No, don't worry about it. If anything, you've helped me."

Marah looked at the former yellow ranger, "how so?"

"I'm gay."

"W-what?"

"You heard me, I'm gay and you helped me realise."

Marah sighed lightly and smiled. "Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy." She hugged him briefly before getting up and walking back towards the hall.

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to selling out reconsider.  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance..._

Dustin took one last breath before entering the corridor to the hall again. Four years had changed him in more ways than he could count, he knew he had to let people know about his sexuality soon, but he didn't know how. Since he realised he was gay, he knew it was Hunter that he wanted to be with. He tried to avoid him as much as possible, but part of the Earth child knew that Hunter guessed. But tonight was Tori and Blake's day, he wasn't going to tell them now.

"I heard you talking to Marah."

Dustin spun on his heel and found himself facing Hunter, he looked into Hunter's eyes and then quickly away. "Oh?"

"And I hope you're not thinking about hiding it for much longer."

"I won't ruin Tori's day though."

"I'm not asking you too."

"What are you asking for then Hunter?"

Hunter caught Dustin's eyes again and stepped closer, "let me in." he whispered.

"I c-can't."

"Why not?!"

Dustin looked at the ground and then back up at Hunter, "Marah hurt me, twice in five years, I can't take anymore heartache. Not yet."

Hunter placed his hand on Dustin's cheek, "and you think that's what I'll do?" Dustin leaned his face on Hunter's hand as his eyes flickered closed. "Dustin, I'd never hurt you. Let me in."

Dustin opened his eyes and looked into Hunter's eyes. He slowly nodded and leaned forwards to capture Hunter's lips in his own.

_I hope you dance…  
Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
I hope you dance…  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone._

Tori sat down on an empty table and looked around at his friends on the dance floor, Blake was now dancing with Marah, Kapri and Shane were dancing together and Cam was chatting with Leanne on another table. Tori smiled dreamily, she was happy, she was now married to the man she loved, her friends were still there to catch her when she fell and she was expecting a baby soon too. She saw out of the corner of her eyes Hunter walk in with Dustin shortly behind him. Whilst Hunter went to the bar, Dustin sat next to Tori.

"Well? Did you tell him?"

Dustin looked at Tori shocked, "W-what?"

"Did-you-tell-Hunter-you-love-him?"

"I don't though."

"Dustin, earlier on, you said I knew you better than anyone, I know you love him. In fact, we all do!"

"Ok, I told him and we're kinda together."

Tori smiled brightly and hugged Dustin. "Finally!"

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…_

As the night drew to a close, the hall slowly emptied until there were only ten people left in the hall. Dustin looked around at his friends who were left, Tori and Blake were cuddling at one of the tables, and Cam and Leanne were still chatting away. Shane and Kapri were dancing on the floor, although the DJ left a while ago, Shane had plugged in his CD player and they now had they're own set of music. Marah was sitting on the barstool talking to Dill, who was now her new boyfriend. Dustin smiled sadly at the sight and then looked at Hunter who was sitting on a table.

Dustin walked over and wrapped an arm around his neck, "dance?"

Hunter wrapped his arm around Dustin's waist, "I suppose."

When the song changed to a slower song, all five couples were on the dance floor one last time, Tori caught Dustin's eyes for a moment, and he grinned contently and snuggled into Hunter's arms. Tori giggled lightly and looked at Blake.

_Dance...._

_Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years  
and wonder where those years have gone._

When it neared midnight, they all decided to go back to Tori's to celebrate some more. The journey back was quiet but everyone was counting their wishes and thanking the heavens for everything they had.

Once they all were settled in Tori's, they were all sat in a circle, Dustin looked around at all his friends, and everyone was chatting away and laughing at each other's jokes.

Hunter looked at Dustin, who was snuggled into his side and rubbed his arm lightly; Dustin looked up at Hunter and smiled. "Are you ok Dustin?"

Dustin looked at each and everyone in the circle and then back at Hunter, he grinned brightly. "Couldn't be better." Dustin smiled at Hunter as he turned away to talk to his brother.

He was going to be ok.

_I hope you dance,  
I hope you dance…  
I hope you dance,  
I hope you dance…

* * *

_

Well? What did you think?? Go on and review, you know you want to!


End file.
